


A Better Way To Spend the Day

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Tolkien Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aredhel is furious that her brothers and cousins have left her behind on their hunting trip, but Galadriel convinces her there are plenty of enjoyable things they can do together while they wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Way To Spend the Day

“ _How dare they!_ " raged Irissë, kicking a tree trunk viciously and letting out a string of curses at the pain in her foot. "How _dare_  they, the Valar-damned, orc-fucking, snot-brained, condescending… urgh!” She kicked the tree again. “Manwë’s bollocks, I want to kill something after that conversation… but they wouldn’t let me go on their damn hunting trip, so I can’t even do that!”

Artanis couldn’t help but laugh. ”Never mind, if they want to go on their manly trip into the forest and argue over who has the longest spear - and I meant that in every single sense - then I don’t know about you but I don’t particularly want to go anyway.”

Irissë could not help but smile, letting Artanis take her arm. 

"Furthermore" said Artanis, "I have the gift of foresight, and I can tell you now that we are going to have a much better day than they are." Her lips curled into one of her more seductive smirks.

"Wipe that smug grin off your face, fair cousin" Irissë punched her lightly on the arm. "Besides, you just made that up, didn’t you?"

Artanis shrugged. “Well, yes. But it’s still true. Come on.”

A short time later they were lying on their backs in a forest glade, a bowl of blueberries that they had picked at their side, passing between them a wineskin that Irissë had liberated from Findekáno’s pack that he had left behind. (She felt a little better about taking it, given the circumstances.)

"They shouldn’t be back for hours" said Artanis at last, sitting up and placing her face so that it hovered above Irissë’s, their noses not quite close enough to brush. "What do you want to do in the meantime…?"

Irissë pulled Artanis’ head down for a sweet, sticky kiss that tasted of wine and blueberries. “Artanis, you tease, you know very well.”


End file.
